User talk:Hogwild94/Audited Series
Firestorm 2 vs. Pussycat I suppose I'd go for Pussycat, it can cut through the armour of Firestorm 2, and Dominator II showed that damage really counts against Firestorm. I disagree that Firestorm 2 is the worst of the family, it was a clear improvement on Fire Storm, even if you do rate the robots based on which series they were in. While I'm here, I'll say that Tiberius would probably beat Knightmare, provided it doesn't break down. That did happen against Little Fly, so I don't have a problem with Knightmare winning, but if we assume full mobility, I can only go for Tiberius. Knightmare is just like Mousetrap, which Tiberius toyed with. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's kinda hard to say. I could see arguments for and against both robots, but I think the main reason Firestorm 3''' beat Pussycat was because its armour was thicker than Firestorm 2's. Also, I agree completely with your comment on Saw Point vs Spikasaurus. Ah, you gotta love comic logic. The same logic that dictates that a house robot cutting into an exploding gas canister is completely unharmed, yet the contestant robot sitting next to it is obliterated into pieces. CrashBash (talk) 22:03, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Stinger - Thermidor I would say this is a win for Thermidor. The flat plate that was on the series 4 Stinger is perfect for the thin tipped flipper of Thermidor 2 to use to flip. No OotA, as it isn't as good as the Extreme 1 model, but this is a battle with Thermies name on it. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Stinger vs. Thermidor II I definitely think Stinger. Thermidor II is just short of OotA power at this time, and Thermidor is bigger and more fragile this time round. Scar's defeat was a shame, seeing as I own part of it ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thermidor's flipper power was nowhere near that of its Extreme 1 version. It won't get the OOTA needed, and its weak armour will suffer. CrashBash (talk) 17:34, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Heat G Onslaught will be able to beat Attila, it wasn't that good, despite doing quite well in the annihilator. Raizer Blade just needs to tip Killertron over and the battle is won. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I think Onslaught was winning against Attila in the annihilator, by pushing it around. I think it could probably get it into the CPZ. As for Raizer Blade vs Killertron, I doubt Killertron will do any damage, and Raizer can lift at least. But that's just me. CrashBash (talk) 12:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I feel the same way, Onslaught and Raizer Blade are too well-armoured to lose their fights. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) heat h I think Ming would win. Evil Weevil had a small axe, while frenZy had an enormous hammer. The lifters would probably get in the way of Evil Self-righting. Ming 2 winners there. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Likewise. CrashBash (talk) 21:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Evil Weevil 2 winning, but not because of the axe. Heat K According to our article, Eric actually had srimechs on the side. It would still have a hard time with Crusader, though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree with Steg 2 vs Crusader. Crusaders flipper is nowhere near powerful enough to have any effect, and it isn't a decent enough pusher to deal with it. Steg can chuck it around easily. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I can definitely understand that argument. However, in the clash between the two, Crusader was dominating Steg 2 all over the place, and if Cronos hadn't broken down, Steg 2 would've been out there. So, I'm going to go with that, but I can definitely see your argument too. ::And thanks for that as well Toast; will alter accordingly. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Panic Attack Panic Attack's Skirts were not as impenetrable as you seem to be making out. The front and backs were still exposed, and Chaos 2 had suck a low ground clearance that PA wouldn't stand a chance. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :What grabbed my interest was you claiming that Pussycat was better in Series 4 than it was in Extreme. I don't understand why you would think that, would you care to explain? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, what I meant was the robot was strongest in Series 4, which was it's best performing series. OK, maybe I was slightly out with claiming it was better in Series 4 than Extreme, because it was good in Extreme too, but not quite as destructive. That's sort of what I meant. Hogwild94 (talk) 09:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm still not convinced about Chaos 2 vs Panic Attack. So what if Chaos can't get underneath, it can still push Panic around and dominate. Chaos' flipper is powerful enough to get it off the forks if it gets caught. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :If I am unsure about the outcome of a fight, I will go by what others say. ToastUltimatum said in his series that he had Panic Attack beat Chaos 2 in his first Series 4 attempt, so I went with that. I can see both sides of the argument though. Hogwild94 (talk) 15:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Chaos 2 is definitely capable of winning, but Panic Attack only needs to slot its forks into those massive wheel hubs, and then it has the match right there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I think we have are selves a stand-off or sorts, as both only need one thing to K.O the other. Anyway, this like Boba Fett vs Han Solo, not because they're both loved in the fans of star wars, but because both have what the other effectively needs-Boba has badass armour, a badass ship, some badass weapons whilst Han has a lot of money, friends and a longer chance of living, this could be implied to Chaos 2 and Panic Attack. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC). Hypno-Disc vs Tornado The strongest version of Hypno-Disc vs the weakest version of Tornado. Hypno would tear Tornado to shreds here. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Close, but I'm leaning towards Tornado. Hypno-Disc won't cause major damage, so enough slams from Tornado could lead to a knockout. But that didn't happen with a more unreliable Hypno-Disc, so I can still see Hypno-Disc winning after getting in a few slices. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Tornado wasn't the most reliable back then, and Hypno-Disc was still in its prime, so...yeah. CrashBash (talk) 23:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Losers' Melee For me, it's Agent Orange. None of these has any real killing power, but The Morgue's lifting spikes are probably most impotent, it'll just prod the others a little, and Mousetrap's bar, whilst looking aggressive, won't cause a whole lot of damage. Agent Orange's pincer should be able to grab hold of Mousetrap and do plenty of damage, whilst the axe should at least show aggression. Agent Orange takes the judges' decision. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:31, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Attila vs Eric I accept Attila beating Gemini, it's a difficult shape to flip around with such narrow flippers, and as you say Attila will be aggressive. However, personally I'd back Eric, especially this version with the spatula wedge which could scoop up Attila and at least throw it around a bit. Plus the reverse motion of the lifter, the clamp, could be useful in grabbing hold of Attila's 'arm', and Eric's angled sides would cause the mace or pickaxe to just glance off. Eric through via the judges. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Basically saying the same things, Eric's slopes sides will protect it from Atilla, and it can push with ease. Eric for me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Splinter vs Plunderbird 4 For me, this is Splinter's fight. Its game is all about controlling the other robot, to the point where it doesn't matter how good the other's weapon is...and Plunderbird's is pretty below standard. CrashBash (talk) 22:38, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :I mean Plunderbird 4 did a good job of holding off M2, but it's gotta be the huge Splinter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:46, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I like Plunderbird but I don't see them winning this. Splinter is far more effective here. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Bulldog Breed vs Onslaught That is a rough choice, particularly if Onslaught ends up having a lower wedge. Ultimately though, BB's rear spike should stop it from going over, BB won't have such a trouble overturning its foe, I'l back the dog. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Future series on my blog? When I do another series, I'm considering whether I'll post it on my blog (Jack's Online Writings), and simply put links here, so that my page doesn't get too cluttered. Would anyone object to that? Hogwild94 (talk) 22:46, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'll probably be less likely to notice it, I admit. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:09, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Good Start Ouch, Wild Thing and Stinger meet in the same heat again. I think things will go the other way this time, mind. I did find your summary of Steel Avenger vs Shredder mildly amusing, because anyone else would've just said that it already happened. I personally think Steel Avenger would beat Reactor II, but I understand the opposite opinion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:04, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :TBH, I completely forgot about that encounter. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:29, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Razer vs Atomic If it had been the Series 7 version of Atomic, I'd be tempted. Razer's history with flippers, however, generally speaks for itself. I'm not convinced this version of Atomic could get the OOTA, and it does have questionable armour. I'd personally back Razer to cause the damage to net it the decision. CrashBash (talk) 21:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Wishful thinking. I think you know deep down which robot would win. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:22, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, Razer. CrashBash (talk) 06:28, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Even if it were the S7 version I still think Razer would win, it can withstand flippers and they tend to drive carefully around opponents, meaning Razer would get Atomic from behind. They could even buckle the flipper, sorry but I can't see how Atomic could win unless it's lucky in getting an Oota or Razer immobilizes itself. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:10, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Semi-Finals I'd use the line-up used in the actual series. It's what I did, at any rate. CrashBash (talk) 21:22, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Annihilator Basically, it's what the second Extreme 1 annihilator could have been? It'd be hard to say who wins (think either Tornado or Disc-O-Inferno), but I think Gemini seems to be the most vulnerable as to who might go out first. CrashBash (talk) 21:00, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Pretty much, yeah. I may do a second annihilator that is drawn at random. The rest of what I am planning "is top secret". Hogwild94 (talk) 21:11, June 26, 2016 (UTC)